


forgive me

by ohmyuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, M/M, Mark is a bit of a cry baby, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyuwu/pseuds/ohmyuwu
Summary: in which mark gets hurt for the way he is by his members and boyfriend in one day.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 58





	forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> guys yes im aware i spelled sasaeng wrong i wrote this at like 2 in the morning pls don’t attack me;-;

mark continued playing animal crossing on his phone as he was passing time then suddenly the door opened to reveal a tired looking johnny, and yuta.  
mark looked up from his phone and greeted his hyungs only to be greeted back with rude remarks.

“shut up mark.”

“yeah your so annoying.”

“goddamn shut up.”

mark gasped silently and watched as the two went separate ways to their rooms or the bathroom. the young rapper looked down and then shook his head “they’re just tired..they didn’t mean it.” he mumbled and continued playing. 

a few moments later he heard a shout come from upstairs and mark jumped. he looked at the stairway and gulped before standing up and putting his phone in his pocket. “hyungs..?” he called out and ruffled his half bleached bangs out of his face before going over to the stairs.

he heard more shouting and frowned. he wished the other members would come back home already so he wouldn’t have to stay with those three but he knew he had to handle what was going on at the moment. 

“hyungs what’s going-AH!” mark yelped when the door slammed opened and nearly hit him and jumped back only to see a raging yuta and johnny.

“get the fuck outta here mark can’t you see that me and yuta are talking right now?! goddamn your so fucking-ARGH.” johnny growled and slammed it shut.

mark was staring at the door and didn’t even realize that he had tears falling down his face. he wiped them and then made a small noise before getting up and running out of the dorm. 

mark had tears running down his face when he had finally made it to the practice room, he opened the door and he was instantly greeted with doyoung and jaehyun. the two were shocked to see the crying boy and jaehyun quickly asked what was going on.

mark whimpered out a response quietly but neither of the older males were able to understand.  
“mark baby we can’t hear you..please calm down? jaehyun where’s donghyuck at we need him.” doyoung said sternly and before the other boy could answer mark clung to jaehyun in a baby manner.

jaehyun hugged mark and shushed him, “shh it’s ok we’ll find hyuckie ok? is that who you want hm?”

mark nodded and clung to jaehyun tightly. 

doyoung took out his phone and called donghyuck immediately. 

the three all sat down in the hall way and various people walked by asking if mark was ok, since he was clinging to jaehyun and well wearing pajamas.  
doyoung frowned when donghyuck didn’t answer his call and then he got a message.

from: donghyuck-ah🥓  
hyung if it’s about mark im busy at the moment just tell him to go to our room and wait please?

to: donghyuck-ah🥓  
he’s crying donghyuck!

from: donghyuck-ah🥓  
what happened?

to: donghyuck-ah🥓  
i don’t know he’s just clinging to jaehyun and crying, he can bursting into the practice room  
read 

to: donghyuck-ah🥓  
hello?  
read 

doyoung frowned when donghyuck left him on read and then saw mark get off of jaehyun and then he mumbled a “sorry” before he ran off.

“wait mark!”  
the two stood up and watched as the boy ran off.

“w-what do we do?” doyoung looked at jaehyun and then the two made eye contact.  
“johnny and yuta are the only ones who were at the dorms with mark..we should go there first.”

the two quickly went to the dorms as well.

mark sat against a tree hugging his knees, am i actually annoying.. he thought and then sniffled before wiping his tears away. 

he heard a small gasp and sudden footsteps run to him and he glanced to see taeil with a worried look.  
“mark what’s wrong?” the older asked and sat next to him and mark hid his face.

“hey you can tell me.. it’s not like i’m gonna snitch i mean i’m the oldest out of you kiddos” taeil chuckled and then frowned when mark didn’t reply. 

“mark..?”

“a-am i annoying hyung?”

taeil was a bit shocked at that question and looked at mark closely, “why would you ask that lion?” he frowned then mark looked up at him.

“h-hyungs told me i was being annoying a-and yelled at me” 

taeil furrowed his brows and then replied “which hyungs lion?”

mark looked down and then mumbled softly, “yuta and johnny..”

taeil gasped, out of the group he didn’t expect neither of those two and quickly got off the ground.

“w-wait hyung please do-dont say-“

“no mark what they did is not right and i have to talk to them!” 

mark then shook his head “p-please taeil hyung”

taeil frowned and then sat next to him once again, “come here lion” he opened his arms and mark didn’t hesitate to fall into them. 

he hid his face into taeil’s chest and hiccuped.  
the older chuckled and rubbed marks back. 

“hey..yuta and johnny are just asses like that..you know that. and plus they were probably just frustrated with practice and the comeback.”

mark looked up at taeil and nodded, before he looked away once again. “b-but am i really annoying though hyung..” 

taeil frowned and wiped away marks remaining tears. “no lion.. of course your not!” 

mark sniffled and looked away before taeil’s phone began to ring. he glanced back and saw that it was taeyong.

“hello?” taeil answered and mark watched with his big doe eyes.

“yes i have him, no he’s ok tae we’re on our way right now calm down.”

“oh ok by-wait actually! i need to tell your something-“

the two made eye contact and mark knew he was gonna tell taeyong what he said. he knew taeyong was gonna find out anyway though so he just sighed and nodded.  
taeil rubbed marks back and gave a small smile and then began to talk to taeyong once again.

“please talk to yuta and johnny. they told mark some things that were fucking rude.”

mark flinched at taeil’s chose of wording but clung to the oldest member tighter and yawned.  
“ok then. bye”

mark clung to taeil, “h-hyung..”

“yes lion?”

“does hyuckie dislike me as well..”

taeil frowned and lifted mark up before placing him on his lap, “no honey why would he dislike you?” 

“maybe because he’s a cheating brat.” 

the two flinched and looked up to see donghyuck with a glaring look.  
mark stuttered out “h-hyuck? w-what are you—“

“yah i’m comforting him since obviously you can’t!” taeil argues towards the younger and donghyuck rolled his eyes before he looked at mark.

“you know hyung? i never really liked you. i just said yes to you all those years ago because i didn’t want you to cry. yet this whole damn time you ALWAYS cry!” 

mark’s heart broke before he was lifted up onto taeil’s back somehow, he didn’t even notice the stream of tears rolling down his face before donghyuck scoffed and walked away.

taeil growled before glancing at mark and gasped at how much he was crying once again. “mark..-“

“l-let me down hyung.”

“no mark i’m taking you back to the-“

“n-no! nobody wants me there nor do i wanna be there either! j-just let me go!”

taeil gasped as mark jumped off his back and just ran off, he quickly took out his phone and called dojae.

“guys mark ran off. and hyuck is about to get jumped.”

mark sobbed as he continued running towards nowhere, until he was met at the park. he saw nobody there and sniffled before walking over. 

sitting on of the slides he pulled his knees up and hugged them for dear life and tried to calm himself down. he thought about donghyuck’s words and his heart broke even more. 

“i never really liked you. i just said yes to you all those years ago because i didn’t want you to cry. yet this whole damn time you ALWAYS cry!” 

mark choked and let out a shaky breath. 

“h-hyung?”

mark looked up and saw a worried renjun and chenle staring at him.  
he sniffled and smiled sadly, “h-hi dongsaengs!” 

chenle frowned “hyung please don’t act happy..we saw you having a panic attack”

renjun hit him softly and the younger whined before they both stood next to mark.  
“do you wanna talk about it?” renjun asked softly and mark shook his head before he wiped away his tears.

suddenly there was two dings coming from both of the chinese boys’ phones and chenle was the first to check. mark and renjun looked at the younger boy before they saw his expression drop even more.  
“what’s wrong lele?” renjun asked and chenle cleared his throat before putting his phone back.

“n-nothing! jisung just texted me that he was gonna start our marathon without me. um i have to go, i’ll see you guys later! oh and mark hyung please talk it out with renjun hyung i hate seeing your cry” chenle pouted before hugging mark tightly and then glanced at renjun before mouthing  
‘check your phone’

renjun’s expression was confused but he nodded and then chenle pulled away from the hug and smiled at mark before running off.

mark hugged his knees and looked away from renjun, causing the younger to pout.

“heeyy i’m still here” 

mark chuckled at the younger and pinched his cheeks glancing back, “yes i know” 

renjun pouted and then sat on the slide next to mark, “can you tell me why your here at least? i mean your my hyung and i worry about you as well..”

mark sighed and muttered “today is just a bad day.. johnny and yuta hyung yelled and called me annoying..a-and d-donghy-donghyuck s-said—“ mark began crying again and hugged his knees even tighter.

“i hate him renjunnie! i hate him! i hate him! i hate him!” mark cried and renjun gasped at mark’s sudden breakdown and quickly hugged him.

“mark calm down please..breathe..”

mark sobbed into the youngers arms and shook his head “t-this isn’t right..i shouldn’t be c-crying into my dongsaengs a-arms” mark hiccuped and renjun frowned and rubbed marks back.

“hey age doesn’t matter, we care for each other no matter what hyung!”

mark smiled sadly and sniffled before wiping his tears, “t-thanks”

renjun smiled and watched as mark pulled away, “i-i think we should start heading back to our dorms..” he mumbled and renjun pouted.

“i don’t want you to cry anymore hyung your face already looks so swollen..please let me take you back to the dream dorm? you still have your room there” 

mark was about to decline but remembered that donghyuck doesn’t stay at the dream dorm that often anymore and he looked at renjun. “w-would the others want me to..i-i don’t want to be more annoying..”

renjun grit his teeth “you never say that..did those assholes call you annoying hyung?”

mark flinched at how renjun said that and mumbled “la-language..”

“right..sorry..b-but no hyung they wouldn’t mind, we all miss you. but please tell me more on our way there? so i can plot their deaths with nono” renjun smiled innocently and mark chuckled.

“in your dreams injun” 

as the two walked back to the dreams dorm, mark did indeed end up telling renjun about what had happened and then suddenly the 127 manager pulled up in front of them and renjun didn’t recognize the car which made him a bit worried and he hid behind mark.

“it’s ok injun it’s just the 127 manager..w-wait what the fuc-“

the manager walked out of the car and said “mark please come into the car and we’ll be off back to your dorm”

mark scoffed “i am not going back to that hellhole hyung. and you expect me to leave my dongsaeng out here?” he said gesturing to renjun, who was clinging to him.

the manager sighed and said “mark i’m aware of what happened ok? i’m just worried that..whoever that is..is gonna do-“

“hyung i can assure you that renjun wouldn’t do anything, i was in dream remember? do you not remember renjun..?”

the manager scratched his neck and eyed renjun, who whined and hid even more behind mark.  
“yeaaa no..but i’ll take you both back to the dream dorm then”

mark nodded and hugged the manager, “thank you hyung..” 

the manager patted his back and took both of the boys to the car and drove them back to dream dorm.

time skippp 

mark smiled as he watched norenmin argue which movie to watch and how chensung was just sitting there watching their hyungs argue and eat popcorn.

he missed seeing that.

suddenly footsteps came from the stairway and the other boys didn’t seem to notice expect mark and he looked at the stairway before his heart stopped.  
it was donghyuck.

he looked back down and prayed that donghyuck didn’t see him.  
too late.

“mark?” 

mark quickly ran out of his chair and ran up the stairs to his old room.

norenmin and chensung seemed to hear that and turned their heads to see lee fucking donghyuck.

“why the fuck are you here!?”

“so you expect us to not to care about to you did today to mark!?”

“you fucking asshole!”

“your gonna-“

“CAN YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!?” 

the boys silenced and all 6 of them were raging inside but just had a glare on their faces pointed to donghyuck.

“look alright..i regret with all my life what i said to mark but it’s not my fault damnit..i let another saesang get to my fucking head and just..FUCK i regret it alright!? yes i’m aware all of fucking nct and even wayv know but like i said it ain’t my damn fault!”  
donghyuck fell to his knees and sighed before hanging his head low.

“i just can’t fucking take it anymore. i know i hurt mark..again but i can’t do shit about since he wont talk to me and honestly i wouldn’t either..after all the shit i told him? ha then i’m a clown..”

the dreamies stared at hyuck with wide eyes.

“go ahead and attack me already renjun i know you do.”

renjun looked away and jaemin wrapped his arms around him and made eye contact with jeno, who nodded and glanced at chensung who also nodded and then spoke up

“look hyuck..we forgive you..but we’re not sure about the rest of our members..especially mark. the best you can do is try to talk to him and then announce the other members that you told us.”

donghyuck let out a shaky sigh “you don’t get it jeno..i have already tried and the only ones that forgave me are johnny and yuta..since they also fucked up marks brain today..”

“hyung how about you just focus on mark right now..he’s your main priority since you love him..r-right?” jisung looked at donghyuck and so did the rest of the boys.

donghyuck also looked up and then back down.  
“of fucking corse i still love him..it’s just..”

“it’s just what?” chenle asked and then jaemin also said, “how about you just go upstairs and face mark right now? then tomorrow we can all go to the rest of the members again and hopefully we have mark on our page.”

the boys nodded except renjun, who was still silent and hiding in jaemins arms.  
“renjun..? have anything to say?” jeno asked softly and gasped when he saw renjun crying. chenle gasped and quickly went to his hyung and asked jaemin if he can see him.

renjun quickly clung to chenle and said in chinese to the younger “t-tell that bastard if h-he hurts mark one of time that he w-wont have our backs next time. i’m done with his shit c-chenle it hurts”

“renjun no..that’s too much..”

“p-please?” 

chenle sighed and the boys looked worriedly at the two before he said,  
“renjun wished for you not to hurt mark ever again or you won’t have our backs next time.”

donghyuck nodded and then stood up before walking over to the chinese members, “renjun..” 

renjun sniffled and looked up at donghyuck with a small pouty glare which made jeno and jaemin coo silently.

“thank you for taking care of mark for all those times i couldn’t be there for him.” 

renjun pulled away from chenle and nodded before hugging donghyuck, “i-i’m sorry for calling you a bastard when i told c-chenle what to t-tell you..” 

hyuck chuckled and hugged renjun back, “it’s fine..i deserve it. i’m gonna go to mark now ok? stop crying i promise i won’t hurt him. go cuddle with your boyfriends and i’ll see all of you later yea?”

all of them nodded and renjun pulled away before sitting next to chenle and wiped his remaining tears.  
donghyuck smiled and walked upstairs panicking a bit.

meanwhile, mark was hiding under his covers. he wasn’t crying, but just staring at nothing.  
he coughed and the cuddled into his hoodie.

your wondering, is it actually his hoodie? no, it’s donghyuck’s.

he hated donghyuck with his guts right now but he also really missed him. 

suddenly the door opened and he froze, he prayed it was renjun.

“hey baby..”

damnit 

mark gulped and stayed silent, acting like he was silent before hyuck chuckled.  
“baby i know your awake..can we talk please.”

mark whimpered at his boyfriends words and hyuck gasped before quickly walking over to his bed, “baby no please don’t cry..i-i promised renjun not to make you cry i just really need to hear your voice and i want you to understand something..”

mark sniffled and lifted his head up before sitting up all the way. he had a small pout on his lips and donghyuck chuckled softly when he saw what mark was wearing.

“hey..”

“f-fuck y-you..” mark mumbled and hugged his knees. 

“ok i deserved that..um..but please can we talk..”

“h-hurry up i-im busy.” mark fussed.

“shit ok.”

“i’m so sorry about today baby i just..fuck i let another saesang get into my head again and i couldn’t let anything happen to your reputation so i was just scared but i didn’t mean anything i told you and i really fucking regret it because i really love you and i just can’t believe what i told you a-and i’m just so sorry..” 

donghyuck was just staring at the ground at this point and then his eyes widened when he felt marks hand touch his hair.

“hyuckie..look at me” 

donghyuck looked up slowly and saw mark on the verge of crying again. his expression instantly fell and he quickly sat next to mark on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“baby please say something d-don’t cry..” 

mark bit his lip before blinking away the tears and immediately clung to donghyuck. the younger gasped and hugged him even tighter. 

“i-i forgive you..y-yes i know im going to f-fast but a-after that summer i can’t help it..i-i just don’t want you to leave me..”

donghyuck’s eyes watered, “n-no no no baby.. i-i won’t leave you..ever..b-but please talk to me before forgiving me w-what i did today was-“

“d-did you really mean it..t-thats all i’m gonna s-say..”

donghyuck pulled away and lifted marks chin so they could look at each other, “no mark. i regret it so fucking much and i really hate myself for even stating those things. i do truly love you..”

mark frowned and cupped donghyuck’s cheeks before kissing him softly, “i love you too hyuckie..b-but..”

“b-but?” donghyuck asked and looked at mark

“i don’t want you to keep t-things anymore p-please..i hate knowing th-that saesangs are taunting you an-and i cant help...”

donghyuck held marks hips and pulled him into another kiss, “yes baby..anything you say..”

mark smiled and so did hyuck, “there’s my lil markie”

mark giggled and hugged donghyuck tightly, “i love you hyuck..”

the younger smiled and kissed his head, “i love you too mark”


End file.
